


Say Yes Before It's Too Late

by ravenousfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Angels, Angst, Anniversary, Death, Dickwad angels, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenousfangirl/pseuds/ravenousfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean plans on asking his boyfriend, Castiel, to marry him. He sets up a nice romantic dinner in the barn where they first met. Before anything can happen, a family member stops by for one final hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes Before It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is a major character death here. I started this as something sweet but then I saw a tumblr post and this spun into something else. The tumblr post is currently lost somewhere in the depths of my likes but hopefully I'll find it someday and link it here... until then you'll all have to trust me on this one. I guess the ending is kind of unfinished? But not really? You decide if I should add more or not.

Tonight was a special night, the anniversary of when Castiel pulled Dean from Hell and Dean wanted it to be special. He was going to take Cas back to the barn where they met and tell him he loved him, but of course only after eating burgers and pie. He had the basket all ready in the trunk of the Impala, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he entered the barn. It was much different now, a hole in the roof allowing moonlight to flood the inside, old crates half eaten by termites. A flap of wings outside means his angel is finally here. "Dean," With the new voice, he knows it's not Castiel and pivoting on his left foot he saw Michael. "What are you doing here?" Dean snaps, whipping out the knife from under his suit jacket. He had a feeling someone would drop by.

"I am not here for violence, Dean. I want to make sure you know what you're doing, confessing your love for an angel. Little Castiel might back out, leave you here heartbroken. Are you prepared for that?" Michael spoke, but his eyes filled with a twinkle of something else. "He won't l-" Michael cut him off, the twinkle shining a bit brighter now. "Yes or no answers." After calming himself down, Dean tried not to piss off the angel in front of him and responded with a 'yes'. The barn was silent as Michael curled his lips to reveal a sinister smirk. "Was that so hard? All I need was a simple yes."

 

Castiel excited and nervous both at the same time, for Dean had asked to meet him at the barn where they first met. Today was the anniversary of when he pulled Dean from Hell. Dean had something special planned, he could already smell burgers. Castiel fixed his tie and attempted to tame his wild hair. He entered the barn with a smile but it dropped fast. The smell behind the burgers hit him immediately. Something burned here moments earlier.

"I don't understand how you can like these things, Castiel." Deans voice mocked from a table in the center, right under the hole in the roof. Moonlight highlighted his features as he looked over his shoulder, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin. Castiel crossed the barn and sat down across from him, seeing a burger on his own plate. "I waited for you but you took too long. I saved you some pie, it was disgusting as well."

"I have to say I'm impressed, harboring such emotions inside yourself. Did you ever plan on telling him? I figured he would never say it back but when I spoke to him...." Michael trailed off, chuckling with Dean's voice which seemed so familiar yet foreign to Castiel. But..Dean promised he'd never say yes. How could Michael be inside of him then? He searched his mind for some sort of answer, brow furrowing deeper with each passing second. "Michael.."

Michael rose to his feet, twirling the blade Dean had earlier in his hands. He knew the question before he even took over Dean's body. He knew Castiel was smart and this was so simple that he'd never think of it in his entire existence. "Loopholes Castiel, loopholes. I figured why are demons the only ones to use loopholes when angels can use them as well. I knew this would be perfect because Dean would never say yes to me. It's a shame, he was in love with you." Michael laughed, spinning around to look at Castiel who was now standing as well. "What do you want?" Castiel asked, clenching and unclenching his fists. Michael came closer until he was inches away from Cas, who could see Dean's soul struggling in his eyes. "Revenge. I got stuck with that Adam fellow who was too weak, he broke after a week. Dean here is much more suited for me and he needs to learn his place." Michael answered as he stepped back.

In one swift move, Michael plunged the knife into Castiel's chest; Michael left Dean's body and let him take charge. Dean took a moment to realize what was going on as Castiel collapsed in his arms. Dean ripped the knife out, tossing it aside to clank on the barn floor. "Cas! Cas! Cas are you with me buddy?!" Dean yelled, patting his best friends cheek who opened his empty eyes. "This is how we met and this is how we part, you stabbing me in the chest." Castiel sputtered, hands that were gripping Dean's jacket now going slack. "CAS!"

"You sonofabitch, I-I love you."


End file.
